Bankruptcy
"To be honest, I'm not even sure how you managed to pull it off. We made this shit pretty hard to actually lose." -Kyu HunieCam Studio posits that if The Player remains in debt for over twenty-four hours, disastrous consequences fall upon Kyu's Camming Studio. Although the extent of what happens to her business is unknown, it is implied that whatever fate befalls the company is harsh enough to warrant an immediate termination of the HunieCam protagonist. As Kyu states, remaining in debt for twenty-four hours is incredibly uncommon and would be a likely result of The Player's poor decision making, such as upgrading the girls' Talent and Style levels too fast too early, in turn skyrocketing their wages to a point of surpassing The Player's ability to keep pace with the payroll. Failure may also arise from reckless player behavior, such as refusal to equip Condoms on girls before sending them into the Sleazy Motel, or even intentional failure, should a player's curiosity drive them to experimentally lose a game simply to see what would happen. Failure to repay debt in the allotted twenty-four hour timespan implies the financial collapse of the Cam Studio, sending Kyu into bankruptcy (and thus, leaving her unable to employ the protagonist in her bankrupt firm leaving her to fire them by default) and the employed girls into joblessness, as many of their descriptions mention financial reliance on the Cam Studio's employment. Implications The fate of the Cam Studio and its employees after the protagonist's termination are unknown, however, light speculation may dictate likely outcomes: Kyu: Is likely left without a career as she presumably invested much time and money into the studio, however, she may use her multiverse transcendence abilties to locate a more habitable timeline. The HunieCam Protagonist: Is left with the guilt of crippling a business and the lives of those relying on it. Tiffany: '''Can no longer afford to pay for college, as camming was her main source of income to pay off her student loans. She is likely ejected from her university due to a lack of funds, or is wracked with student loan debt for an indeterminate amount of time. '''Jessie: Presumably makes an attempt to return to her promiscuous career, although she would find this difficult due to her age. Kyanna: No longer has any way to provide for herself and her infant son, Phillip Delrio. Audrey: Is left with a bitter and potentially violent resentment towards her former employer, as she is presumably still owed money and insisted upon recruitment that "you'd better pay up". Trivia *Due to Audrey's unstable and vengeful nature at the hands of the HuniePop protagonist's cheating, in addition to the HunieCam protagonist still owing her a presumably massive amount of money after the closure of the Cam Studio with no way to pay her back, it is likely that this would push Audrey over the edge and potentially drive her to seek a blood payment with the murder of the HunieCam protagonist and potentially the HuniePop protagonist should she decide to attempt to even the scales with the amount of betrayal she'd have undergone by this point. Category:HunieCam Studio